


No Appointment Necessary

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: After returning from a mission, Zarya is summoned to Dr. Ziegler for a "routine check-up."





	No Appointment Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from an anon request on tumblr and got.. very carried away. This was meant to be a third of the length it is, but I ended up putting a lot of thought into this! Especially considering I'd never really considered the ship before now. I think I've seen the light. 
> 
> First time writing Zarya! Hopefully it's ok!!!

The mission had been easy. In and out with no trouble thanks to her shields, Lucio’s music, and McCree’s quick thinking; so when Winston had approached her just off the carrier, telling her she needed to go straight to Dr. Ziegler after the mission to treat any injuries, Zarya had visibly bristled.

“There were no injuries on this mission!” she shouted. “There is no reason to—”

“It’s procedure,” Winston insisted. “While there were no injuries on the mission itself, we still need to check for strain or complications. Don’t worry, Zarya,” he said, cutting her off just as she opened her mouth. “You’re not being singled out. She’ll be looking at everyone on the mission; she’s just asked to see you first.”

Although she was still not satisfied with that, Zarya decided to bite her tongue and do as she was told. Mostly because a part of her was excited. It had been a few days since she’d seen Angela, let alone had some private time with her…

Their relationship was still new. Still unknown to Overwatch at large. Some probably knew – those who had known Angela longest, those closest to her with sharp eyes and quick minds. But it was fun, and she really did like the doctor. Zarya had no problem keeping it a secret for now, if that was what Angela wanted (though she did have a bit of a fantasy about kissing her girlfriend in front of a crowd after winning a championship title).

Before she knew it, Zarya’s feet had carried her to Angela’s office. She knocked on the door and tried the handle – unlocked.

Angela turned around, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. Her lips curled up into a smile. “Ah. Zarya,” she said. “I was hoping you would arrive soon.”

“Dr. Ziegler—”

“Angela.”

Angela. So this was not business as usual. Zarya relaxed, not realizing she had been so tense up until a moment ago. “Angela. There were no incidents on this mission. I assure you I am not injured—”

Angela walked up to her, hips swaying, perfectly emphasized by the pencil skirt she wore today. Zarya licked her lips as Angela’s eyes roved over her body. She touched her hands to Zarya’s shoulders delicately and ran them up and down her biceps, lips pursed. “Is that so?” she mumbled, smile still evident in her tone. “I think you had better let your doctor decide that, don’t you?”

Zarya swallowed. Definitely not business as usual. “What would you like me to do…?”

Angela’s smile grew. Finally, she looked up into Zarya’s eyes. “I’m sure you can think of something,” she teased as she leaned in for a kiss.

As soon as their lips touched, Zarya felt all the tension leave her body. Her hands found Angela’s hips and squeezed them gently while Angela’s hands came around her neck and traced circles at the nape, right where her hairline began.

At the same moment her fingers tightened their grip, Angela jumped up, just enough to give Zarya the momentum to lift her. She raised her legs so she could wrap them around Zarya’s shoulders, and Zarya let go only to quickly grip the underside of her girlfriend’s thighs. She lifted her up further, just enough that her head could slip between the doctor’s thighs. “See?” she said. “No injuries.”

“I’m still not convinced,” Angela said. She smiled down at Zarya, cheeks stained pink.

“Then I must work harder to prove it to you.”

Zarya pressed a kiss to the inside of Angela’s thigh. She could feel her girlfriend tremble in response, and so she followed it with another, another, and another kiss, moving her way closer and closer to Angela’s crotch with every one. She inhaled deeply, gladly taking in her scent.

“Aleksandra…” Angela whined, a quiet plea for her to continue. And who was she to make her girlfriend wait? She pulled Mercy closer to her and kissed her one more time, lips trailing along Mercy’s leaking slit.

“No panties,” Zarya remarked. “You have been waiting for me for some time now, haven’t you?”

Angela trembled. One hand came to her lips, trying to cover the sweet sigh that had poured from them. She nodded, unable to find the words. Zarya smiled. That was fine. There was no need for words now.

She wasted no more time in diving right in, tongue slipping between Mercy’s folds and lapping at her clit. Normally, she knew her girlfriend would have liked a little bit more of a buildup, but she had been so _wet_ already. Besides, Zarya had a feeling they didn’t have much time. She wasn’t the only patient Angela would be seeing today, after all.

“A-ah…” Mercy bit down on the back of her hand. “Aleksandra…”

“Hmm?” Zarya hummed. She could feel Angela jerk in response, and resisted the urge to grin; it would be counterproductive. Instead, she pulled Angela further onto her, delving her tongue in deeper and stroking her with it from clit to hole. She thrust her tongue inside, curling it as she lapped at Angela’s pussy. She inhaled deeply once more, to try and catch her breath. Angela was nearly soaking now, and her body twitched and jerked with every stroke of the tongue. She was close.

“Z-Zarya… Aleksandra, please--!” She gasped and curled inward, both hands planting on top of Zarya’s head and clutching at her hair. It was just this side of painful, and it spurred Zarya on further. “Please…!”

_Knock. Knock._

Angela froze. Zarya stopped licking at her, eyes going wide. They didn’t dare move.

“Hey, Ange?”

McCree. Of course. Right at the worst possible time, as usual.

“Scheiße,” Mercy hissed. Then, louder, said, “Yes, Jesse? What is it?”

A few seconds of silence, then McCree said, “Just here for my post-mission inspection. You got a minute?”

Angela looked down at Zarya and cleared her throat. “I – I am a little busy at the moment, Jesse. Can this wait?”

It took a moment for McCree to respond. They could practically hear the gears turning in McCree’s head from the other side of the door. Then, finally, he called, “Sure thing, Ange! I’ll wait outside.”

“Excellent. I will be out in a moment.” It was amazing how steady she could keep her voice, considering she had been seconds away from climaxing only a moment ago.

“Sounds good.”

A few more seconds and the sound of McCree’s spurs finally faded away into nothing. Mercy relaxed in Zarya’s arms, and Zarya kissed a soothing line along her thigh.

“That was close,” she said.

Angela laughed softly. Then, straightening up again and blinking down at Zarya, she said, “Well? He’s gone now, liebling. Don’t tell me you’re done already?”

“Never.” Zarya smirked and dove back in, happily rising to the challenge. She slid her tongue into Mercy’s eager cunt, tongue moving even faster than before, swirling around inside it and stretching her out. Angela’s whimpers grew in volume, rising higher and higher until she very nearly screamed when Zarya pulled her tongue out of her hole and instead went back to her clit, flicking at it hotly, wetly, relentlessly. It wasn’t long before Angela was coming, clenching her thighs around Zarya’s head and clutching at her hair in a desperate attempt not to fall.

Zarya waited for Angela to relax and stop spasming before gently lowering her down to the medical bench in the room. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and grinned smugly down at her girlfriend, who was still trying to catch her breath.

“Aleksandra…” Mercy looked up at her, eyes still glazed over and smile lazy and relaxed.

“Are you alright?” Zarya asked. She stepped forward and cupped Angela’s face in her hand before leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Do you need a moment? Some water?”

Angela shook her head. “I’m fine. Thank you, Zarya.” She slid her hand over Aleksandra’s and squeezed it gently.

They stayed like that a moment, until Angela’s breath finally evened out. She slipped off the bench and stood, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she leaned up to kiss her girlfriend.

“So?” Zarya laughed against Angela’s lips. “What do you think? Do I need to stay behind for you to treat my injuries?”

That earned her a light slap on the shoulder. “No. You’re in perfect health,” she said. “Although…”

“Hm?”

“If you are really that concerned… come see me again later, in my room. I will do a more thorough examination then.”

Zarya grinned. Perhaps she should take her up on that offer. Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and are interested in seeing more or even just having a chat, feel free to contact and/or follow me on twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r), my [personal tumblr](http://therealhousewivesofhyrule.tumblr.com/), or if you're just interested in my Overwatch stuff then at my [Overwatch sideblog](http://naptimefornaughtyrobots.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I also have a [writing blog](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com) where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests. Please check that out if you'd like to see more or to find out how to support me!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and supporting me. ♥


End file.
